Mixed Emotions
by Botan Strife
Summary: Botan is a new student at Hogwarts. She meets Two very sweet gentlemen but which one will she chose.RWxBSxDM, SYxHJ, NMxKS, ALxCS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people it's me again. Yes, it has been a long time since my last story. I'm sorry for the late story. I haven't been able to get on the internet for so long that I feel like part of me has drifted off and became just a memory. Okay I know your all dying to hear the disclaimer so I'll have Citizen Cobalt give to you sense she is helping me with the story and her character is in it.

Citizen Cobalt: Hello my great fans from all over the world. It tis I Citizen Cobalt here to tell you the disclaimer. It is also my pleasure to tell all of you that this is going to be a great story for my character is in it for Botan Strife is one of my best friends. Now here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter and YuYu Hakusho Characters for if we did there would be mass panic. I do own my own character's which would be Aeris, Botan, Natoya, and Shio. So as I said before we do not own Harry Potter and YuYu Hakusho. . So on with the story!

Botan woke up early one morning finding something tapping at her bedroom window. Walking over to the window she thought she might be hallucinating. What she saw was a brown owl that looked like it had a letter tied to its leg. The owl started hooting for being stared at and ignored. Botan stopped staring and opened the window to let the owl in. She took the letter from the owl with a thanks. She stared at the letter before actually reading it. She opened the letter and started reading it. It said:

Dear Botan,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry. And in which you will require to learn spells and potion making. With this letter you will find a list of the items you may need. If you have any questions send them by the owl that has been sent to you.

Yours truly,

Professor Dumbledore

Head Master of Hogwarts

Botan looked confused and read the letter over again. This seemed to her that she was finally going to do something her imagination could not imagine. She hurried over to her desk and started to write back with questions like, "How would I be getting these items?" and "How will I be getting to the school?"

Once she was done with her letter she attached it to the owl's leg. She watched the owl fly out her window. She started wondering about the new school she would be attending. Botan had decided since she was up to go down stairs and make herself a nice cup of hot chocolate.

She headed down stairs and found herself looking into at least twenty pairs of eyes. All her cats and dogs looked at her with worried expressions. "It's all right! I'm fine. So let's go down stairs for breakfast." she told them all. They followed her into the kitchen and waited for their food patiently.

Botan: So how do you guys like it? Well I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon.

Citizen Cobalt: Yeah I hope you liked her second story. Because I soon shall be in here! Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Natoya: Hello people! I am also in this story and am pleased to say it is coming along quite nicely. For those of you who know me, hello all my adoring fans! And for those of you who don't: you will soon enough! Botan's second chapter will hopefully be coming along as soon as you people review it and she gets off her lazy bum and gets to work. Hee hee… That's right. I said bum! Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Botan: You've lost it!

Natoya: Now review and be nice or no lemons for you! Hahahahahahahahahaha/serious face/ Seriously. I mean it.

Botan and Citizen: '


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my faithful fans it tis me Botan Strife, with the second chapter of Mixed Emotions. Okay I won't take up much of your time so yeah here's Citizen Cobalt and Natoya Mouto with the disclaimer. .

Citizen Cobalt: Hello my fans from all over. Yes another chapter that you've been waiting for because it has me in it. So Natoya what do you have to say on this?

Natoya Mouto: Yes this chapter will be truly great. And no Citizen not just because your in it. . /CoughweirdoCough/ yeah read and be happy!.

Citizen and Natoya: Botan does not own Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Final Fantasy 7. She does however own Shio, Aeris, Natoya, and Botan. Which is her character. .

"Ahhhhhh!" Shio screamed and shot out of his bed, running past an extremely confused red haired girl.

"What's wrong!" A violet-haired girl came running up the stairs.

"It's horrible!" Shio wailed.

"What!"

"I had a dream that a violent blue-haired girl was going to come and steal my hairbrush!" Shio sobbed pitifully.

"…….Maybe you should get some more sleep." Natoya offered.

"What time is it?"

"5:30 a.m." Aeris said.

"What! No way! I can't go back to bed now!" Shio jerked open his closet doors and began rummaging through it.

"Why not? Your class starts at noon."

"Because!" Shio snapped, "The effects of waking up abruptly 3 hours before my regular time and going back to sleep can cause wrinkles!"

"It does?" Aeris was already asleep, leaning against the door. Natoya watched in fascination as the red head swayed back and forth on her feet.

Shio eyed her sadly, "Yep."

"Okay class. This being the first day, I've got a real treat for you." Aeris stood with here hands on her hips, surveying the small class. Five Slytherins, Five Griffindors, and a Ravenclaw.

"My name is Ms. Leonharts, called Aeris by a few professors. Now, if you'll all stand right there, I'll be back with the creature."

She turned and walked quickly around the edge of the trees.

"I wonder what she's bringing out?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Hopefully not a skrewt." Ron muttered.

Suddenly…a loud VROOOOOM! Echoed about the clearing and Ms. Leonhart whipped around the corner on a ….motorcycle!

"What?" Harry stared at the teacher in confusion while most of the wizard-born shrieked in surprise.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ron screamed from behind Hermione.

"Now then." Aeris said as she got off the motorcycle, "Can anyone me what this is?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. Harry was too confused to do anything.

"Okay. You."

"It's a motorcycle, Ma'am. But-"

"Excellent! 10 points to whatever house you're in!"

"Griffindor."

"What?"

"I'm in Griffindor."

"Whatever. Now, the motorcycle was discovered about 1949 in that one place over seas. And-"

"Professer!"

"What!" Aeris glared at Hermione.

"A motorcycle is not a creature!"

"Don't say that! You'll hurt its feelings!" Aeris grabbed the handle bars.

"You've obviously never felt it purr or heard it roar! It is a thinking, loving, um… motorcycle!"

She pulled back the handle bar back and everyone jumped back in fear that it might attack. For it roared so loudly that the students coming out of the school started looking in random directions thinking they might find a beast in the sky or on the school grounds. Aeris calmed the bike down be letting loose of the handle bar. The students could here the soft purring of the bike and calmed down as well.

Harry started think about this teacher and how insane she must be. Hermione was thinking she was the stupidest person in the world. Ron was also thinking (That's a first!) about how he was going to get himself one of those creatures.

Botan Strife: So how do you guys and girls like it? Please don't hurt me I'm still not good at this.

Citizen Cobalt: Yes my loving fans I was finally in it. SEE my names in there. /Points Up at story/ It's Shio! Yep my character he's so cool!

Natoya Mouto: You two are truly weird. Okay! Second chapter is done! Yay!

Citizen Cobalt: True! Now review and be nice because she said it herself: she's still not good at this.

Natoya Mouto: Yeah! The review goal is five. Get cracking! And if she gets a single bad review…

Citizen Cobalt: We will do something horrible to this random rabbit! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Botan Strife: Uh…. No we won't. Just review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone it is me again sorry I haven't updated my story in a very long time…Yeah so hear is some people who have helped me with this story!

Citizen Cobalt: Yes, it tis me my faithful fans of mine! You have been so great to me but please help my Friend Botan get her stories of the ground and into the air!

Natoya Mouto: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for my stories are no longer up! T.T Some how my account was just gone when I tried to get on/Sniff-sniff/ It's very sad!

Botan: Yes, that is truly sad! And we all morn for your loss! Let's have a silent moment for Natoya's account ………..

Okay well the moment is up we need to get on with the story. So I'll have My friend Aeris say the disclaimer.

Aeris: Hey everyone! Botan does not own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy 7, or Yu Yu Hakusho. But she does own Aeris, Shio, Natoya, and of course her own character Botan.

Botan: Hope you like the new chapter… Here it is! Chapter 3 of Mixed Emotions… Have fun!

"Okay, class." On top of a large stack of books sat a purple haired woman.

"Today we will learn how to make things purple!"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Yes?"

"How will that help us in life?" The teacher shrugged, "Saves you money of purple hair dye."

Hermione was now looking quite scandalized. This teacher was crazy, too!

"Now! On the count of three, everyone yell Purplelufaguss!" "One, two, three!"

"PURPLELUFAGUSS!"

"That was brilliant!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself," Ron muttered. His hair was a brilliant purple. So was Hermione's. Harry's hair, since it was black, hadn't changed a bit.

"What class do we have next?" he asked, ignoring the sullen moods his purple-haired friends.

"Divination. Blimey! Trelawney retired!"

"I know," Hermione said, "That's why I signed up again."

They climbed up the ladder into the large circular room. It had undergone a bit of a change. Every thing was now black.

"I wonder who our teacher is?" Hermione asked excitedly, "I heard he's young."

"Okay, people, today marks the first day of your journey into the beyond or some crap like that," A young man strode to the front of the room, dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a black fishnet top. A long silver braid fell down to his thighs. His dark eyes surveyed the classroom and stopped on Harry.

"You Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I have a prediction for you."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"No." The class gasped.

"You'll have an affair with a hot blond many times during this year."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Of course."

"Professor?" Lavender Brown stared in awe at the professor, "will anything happen to me?"

The Professor blinked then said slowly. "You will have a nice day. Class dismissed."

"But we still have another hour!"

"I said CLASS DISMISSED!"

"Wow. This place is weird." Botan stared at the giant castle, "Okay. Let's go."

"Meow!" Her cat agreed with her.

"Who could the blond be?" Harry asked.

"This is awesome!" Ron said.

"Don't be silly," Hermione snapped, "It's obvious he made it up!"

"Guy's like that don't make up stuff," Ron said confidently, "We just need to find the hot blond!"

"Talking about me behind my back weasel?" Malfoy sauntered up beside him with a mocking sneer.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron growled, "We're looking for a hot blonde!"

"Well, that would be me." Harry went pale. What if it was Malfoy?

'Well, he's blond. And I guess he's pretty attractive. Maybe even hot…….AGH!'

Both Malfoy and Ron turned to stare at him. Harry blinked.

'Did I say that last bit out loud?'

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, turning bright red in embarrassment.

"You've gone mad, Potter," Malfoy sneered before turning and swaggered away, robes billowing out dramatically.

"God he's being more of a prat today than normal. I wonder why?" Hermione asked out loud.

"We heard there's a new….."

"Student coming to our school." Fred and George said. Which was the perfect time to get there thoughts off of Malfoy.

"Really! Does anyone know what this person looks like?" asked Ron.

"No, not really."

"But we know it's a girl!" Fred and George said together.

The next thing they heard was Dumbledore getting everybody's attention so he could speak.

"I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student." He pointed his hands toward the doors to open.

The double-doors opened to the sound of his hands clapping. All the student's and the teachers turned their heads toward the doors to see who would enter.

The large doors slowly creaked open and a blue head peeked in.

"I'm pleased to Welcome Ms. Botan Strife." Dumbledore said, "Come in dear and we'll get you sorted."

Botan began walking up the long aisle and students craned their necks trying to get a better look at her. Even Professor Hiei looked interested for a split second.

Botan sat down on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Wow! This so sweet!" Botan bounced along beside Harry and Ron, Looking excitedly at everything.

"And this is the Potions classroom," Hermione said as they filed into an incredibly hot room.

"Blimey! It's hot in here!" Ron exclaimed.

"If you don't like it, leave!" A deep male voice snapped.

Botan: Yay! I think this is my longest chapter ever….Okay please review!

Natoya: As before mentioned, my stories are gone. And I will probably not put any stories back on for a while, so bear with me while I get my things together. Please be nice and review nicely. Helpful criticism is okay.

Citizen: This is your longest chapter… Hello again! Remember, flames are not welcome.

Botan: Stay tuned for chapter three! And sorry the update was so late. I got sick so I couldn't update. So for those of you who have still stuck with me, thank you.

All: Bye/waves/


	4. Chapter 4

Botan Strife here to give you another chapter of Mixed Emotions! Yay! Yes and here are Citizen Cobalt and Natoya Mouto and also Aeris Leonhart to tell you the evil disclaimer.

A,N,S: Botan Strife does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy 7, OR Harry Potter. But she does own……well okay you already know what characters she owns we'll let you get on with the story!

Botan: Okay here is chapter 4…. Have fun!

Professor Hiei sat cross-legged on top of his desks, dressed in his usual black attire. Unlike the class, he seemed unaffected by the heat.

"Well? SIT!" the entire class scrambled to find seats, many of the new students having heard of Hiei's temper and many of the older ones trying not to risk it.

"I am Professor Hiei, the potions teacher. Do what I say, when I say it, and save questions for when you need to ask. I don't repeat myself and stupidity will be rewarded with pain." He paused to glare at them.

"And one more thing. Professor Shio has an annoying habit of visiting my classroom. So do not be alarmed if I curse him periodically.

Hermione gasped and Hiei glared at her, "Problem?"

"You can't attack a teacher!"

"You can't. I can." Hiei replied smugly.

"That would explain a lot! Like when someone comes to your room without asking. You just kick their ass." Botan said in her first class.

"Exactly."

A few of the students gulped.

"Follow the instructions on the board and you shouldn't die. Don't-"

"Hiei! Baby! What's up!"

"Oh shit." Hiei pulled his wand out and pointed it at Professor Shio, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Get out."

Shio pouted, "But I came all the way down here to see you."

"Don't you have a class?"

Shio shrugged, "They're fine. I left Fred and George Weasly in charge. At least I think there fine.

"Hn."

Shio smirked evily, "So what say you ditch your class and we go-"

"Shut up and get out!" Hiei snapped.

"Or what? Gonna use your wand on me?" he cooed. Hiei's face went a bright shade of red and he snatched a thick book off Hermione's desk and flung it at Shio.

"Ow!" Shio clutched his forehead, which was already beginning to bruise, and dodged a caldron.

"Bastard! Piece of shit! )&())(&))&&)($!&!)!$!)(&)(#(!#())$#)(&#) JACK ASS (&#&$$$$!$#&&&$$!"

"My book!" Hermione said.

"My caldron!" Neville moaned.

"Class dismissed." Hiei growled.

"But Professor-"

"WHAT PART OF CLASS DISMISSED DON'T YOU GET! OUT!"

The class pretty much ran out of the class trying to get away. Botan glanced over her shoulder and saw Shio sneak back into the room and close the door.

"Odd ones they are." she muttered.

"Hm….Next I have defense against the dark arts with someone named Cloud Strife. Hey I wonder if it's that one guy, who showed me how to get through that stupid wall to get to that red train." Botan wondered and walked into someone or something and fell over.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going!" She said looking up to see what she hit.

She was staring into cold gray eyes. The person looked like he could kill with just his eyes . Botan started to blush and asked the person who he was.

The boy didn't answer. Just stared at her with his piercing look he gives to everyone. The all mighty "I hate you", stare.

" Okay, well can you tell me where the Defense against the Dark arts class is?"

"Yes, But I don't care." He turned on his heels and left.

"Bastard." Botan muttered.

"Ack! You!" Botan turned and stared at the rather disheveled Divination teacher.

"Me?"

"You!" Shio pointed at her, "You're the one who came to steal my hairbrush! Well you won't get it!" Shio then turned and ran away, sneaking looks over his shoulder at her.

"Okay, Finally I've found this stupid class room. No, thanks do that guy I ran into in the hall way." Botan said while walking into the classroom.

The teacher stopped talking when he heard the door open. He turned around to find Botan standing in the door frame.

"May I help you?" He asked her with a confused face.

"Uh…Yeah is this Defense against the Dark arts class?" Botan asked looking around the classroom.

"Well yes, let me guess you must be Botan Strife."

"Yes, I am." she said looking at him.

"Well let's see! How about you sit beside Draco." He told her.

"Who?"

"Me." Draco said standing up and glaring at her for not knowing who he was.

"Oh…I'm Professor Cloud Strife if you want to know anything then come to me." Professor Strife had told her. She just looked at him and started to think that all the teachers at this school were insane.

Botan started working on something totally different than what she was told to do. She glanced around the room and went back to doing whatever it is she was doing.

Sensing someone staring at her she looked up. The next thing the class heard was a "THUD" and they all started looking around the room. They found the teacher on the ground and Botan holding her head.

"Ow…Damn it that hurt!" Botan thought she was thinking this to herself. But found out that people were gasping from her use of words.

Botan started looking up with a glare on her face. Everyone saw her eyes which were turning different colors. The whole class but Draco looked to the front of the class room.

Botan finally looked down to see the teacher knocked out on the floor. She looked in to horrified space. While thinking what might happen when he woke up.

She started poking him with her finger then her pencil and ended up kicking him lightly. Professor Strife grabbed her leg and held her upside down.

While hanging upside down there's not much she could do. But try kicking him in the face. This in the end failed. Cloud caught her other leg in mid swing.

"Gimmie whatcha got young lady." Professor Strife growled. He proceeded to shake her until all her money fell out of her pockets. Cloud then dropped her on her head. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow! That's mine!" Botan wailed. Cloud only smiled while counting out fifty dollars.

"This is for,……whatever it was you did to me…..yeah, that's about right. Class dismissed." Cloud said. Botan walked out sulking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Botan: Well there you have it people!

Natoya: Chapter four is finished!

Citizen: And now…

Aeris: Review! And no flames! Flames will be used to light the bonfire we are going to have to burn our school stuff!

Botan: Except for books… That's illegal.

Natoya: And Botan would like to say…

Citizen: thank you to…

Botan: ClairvoyantMoonchild! Thank you for your suggestions and I will try to follow some of them and e-mail you later when I find the time! Arrrgh! Finals today!

All: Bye-bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone It tis me Botan Strife! I know it's been awhile! I haven't been doing much of anything! So I have started writing again this story that I have forgotten for so long! It has Sadden me deeply! But here it is Chapter 5 of Mixed Emotions!

Disclaimer: Nay I do not Own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy 7, or Yu Yu Hakusho! I do how ever own Natoya Mouto and Aeris Strife also Botan Strife who would be my character! Ok sense that is done that's get to the story!

While walking down the hallway, Botan started muttering to herself on the was to lunch. Saying things like stupid teacher. Also cursing the teacher with some kind of spell that were to make him feel pain when doing something to a student. This spell she made up.

While walking into the Great Hall she noticed that everyone went silent. She stared at the tables that everyone was sitting at and noticed that they where all staring back with strange looks!

She glanced from side to side to see if anything was behind her and found nothing. Botan soon looked back towards the students and started walking backwards out the giant doors she came in!

"Yeah……That was a little weird! I'm not going to lie." She spoke to no one in particular. Botan turned around to run into a group of teachers. The group of teachers consisted of Professor Hiei, Natoya, Aeris, and Cloud.

"Well hello there Ms. Strife." Said Professor Cloud. "Uh….Hey?" Botan said as she chuckled nervously.

"We were informed you know a spell that can cause you to temporally control teachers."

"So what?" Botan asked.

"So this is dangerous to us teachers we are going to have to erase your memory now." Professor Natoya said. All the teachers raised their wands. Botan eeped and raised her own wand.

"Remembano!" The teachers all shouted.

"EEK!" Botan squealed. There was a bright flash of light and when Botan looked up, all the teachers were out cold. She turned around and Squeaked when she came face to face with a very hot blonde boy.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Botan yelled. The boy's eye's flashed as he smiled an evil kind of smile.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I caused their spell to backfire so now they know nothing of your spell." Draco said.

"Wow! Thanks!" Botan said.

"Now you must do something for me." Draco told her.

"What would that be?" Botan asked him.

"Tell me the spell to control the teachers!" Draco said. Botan gasped.

"I can't that would go against my very soul!" She said. Draco laughed.

"Oh I think your soul will survive if you told me! And if you don't well I can't stop what happens to you." Draco said snapping his fingers. His goons Crabbe and Goyle appeared beside him.

"Uh…..HI-YAH!" Botan cried, bursting forth and running away past them.

"We'll make her come around to our side of thinking." Draco said, smiling wickedly. With a flap of his cloak, he turned and walks the other way that Botan went to.

Well I know it's not very long. I will try to get the next chapter up soon and please if you have any great ideas it would be of great help! So if you would please review! I would be very happy! But please do not flame I burn easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Botan: Hello my readers! I'm sorry it has taken me forever to come up with a sixth chapter! I had A giant Writers block and heaven knows those could never be good!

Draco: Yea well A couple of years can't be good with coming back to an old story!

Botan: Shut up you! /Hits Draco over the head/ Ok well I'm going to get on with the story while Draco lets you know the disclaimer!

Draco: Botan Does not own Harry Potter Final fantasy 7 or Yu Yu Hakusho. Now Enjoy this great chapter!!

*******

Botan wakes up the next morning tired beyond belief. "Jeez that was the craziest dream I have ever had in my life!" she said to no one. While getting ready for her morning classes she ran into Harry and the gang. Ron turned a deep shade of red when she came near him. "Um….Ron are you getting a fever?" Botan asked him seeing his face redden even more.

"N-no. I'm fine!" He says while moving away from her. The twins each wrap an arm around Botan's waist. She looks at both of them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We are here to keep you..." "…Safe from any other people of the male persuasion," George and Fred finishing off each other sentences.

"Yea…That's nice but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. But thanks for the offer." She told them. "So did anyone get there Defense Against the Dark Arts homework because I just now noticed that I did every other one but for that class." Botan asked around. Finding out that most of them were wrong except for Hermione. "Well I don't want it to look like I copied so I guess I'm winging it on the stupid thing." Sighing she starts heading to the Library instead of going to breakfast.

She was so in a hurry that she ran into someone coming out of the library. "I'm SO sorry!!! Are you ok? I wasn't watching were I was going." She apologized to the person.

"I'm ok. What's the rush?" The mystery guy asks.

"Well you see I noticed I didn't get my homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts done and I needed a place were I could listen to my mp3 player so I could get it done." She told him. "Oh…By the way my name's Botan!" She said while holding out her hand.

"Name's Bizenya. Nice to meet ya." He tells her. "So you're the new chick? What classes do you have?"

" Well I have Professor Leonhart first, then I have Kaiba, and after that I have some guy and then lunch. Afterwards I have Jaganashi. Soon after him it's Strife, and then I have a free period." She told him.

"Wow that's all the same classes that I have." He says.

"So could you show me the first three classes? I ended up coming here during lunch." She asked him.

"Sure I can do that." He told her.

"Ok thanks! Well I need to get in here and do that bloody homework or it will never get done." She walks into the library. Bizenya fallowed her in. She looks back at him. "Did I forget something?"

"No, its just that if I'm going to show you the class I might as well stick around or you might not be able to find me." He said.

"Oh…Yea that does make sense." Botan smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Botan went to a deserted part of the library. Well this seems a quite spot to listen to music to get things done. She thought to herself. After fifteen minutes of working she finally got it finished. "Finally that stupid homework is done!" She shouts. The Librarian came around and told her to shush.

Botan looks down at her watch. "OH…. crap we're going to be late!" She shouted. Her and Bizenya ran out the doors to their first class. While running down the hill to get to Care of Magical Creatures, Botan tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground. "Oomph" She landed on her chest and started rolling down the hill. Finally able to breath after she was stopped by a pair of hands. She starts to get up. Something pushes back down and tells her not to move because she broke her arm.

She feels no pain until the person who stopped her moved his hand. She held back a scream. Pushing said person away with her other arm she finally sits up to note any and all injuries. 'Damn this can't be good. Now how am I to do any spell casting if I can't use my right arm!' She thought to herself

"Botan are you ok. Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?" Ron asked in a panicky voice.

"No, I'm not ok! I just freakin broke my bloody arm. Yes, I'm in a shit load of pain!" She tried to calmly tell him. She started to stand up when an arm found itself wrapped around her waist for the second time that day. She looks to see who it is to find Draco Malfoy there. She glares at him with the best death glare she could come up with at the time.

"Would you get your arm from around my waist before I beat you to the brink of death with the arm I still have!" She told him with a too sweet kinda voice.

**********

Botan: Yay I've actually got my next chapter up!!!

Draco: Took you bloody long enough.

Botan: That's just mean! Oh I would like to thank my Beta Natoya for helping me out. Thanks from the deepest parts of the four percent soul that I have!

Draco: Now you muggles must review or feel the wrath of the Evil Mice of Vampirism.


End file.
